


Mírë

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Child Jack Kline, F/F, F/M, M/M, Past Abuse, Sheriff Dean Winchester, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Warlock Sam Winchester, mentions of past relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Dean Winchester had an okay life as sheriff of Sioux Falls, sure his love life was a little slow but that was fine with him then everything changed the day Sam Wesson and his son Jack and friends moved into the empty Wesson Manor. Dean finds his world changed as he is drawn to the single father and his young son and his life is changed as his eyes opened to the fact magic is real and Sam is being hunted by someone who refuses to let him go. Dean will do whatever it takes to protect his new family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the Dean Winchester Big Bang. 
> 
> The artwork was created by the amazing gotaprettymouth (formerly be_my_precious) which you can see [ here](https://gotaprettymouth.livejournal.com/865736.html)
> 
> I owe a huge thank you to jdl71 for betaing this story for me.

The town of Sioux Falls was a quiet town, the kind of town that nothing much happened in or if it did it didn't take long before everyone knew.

Secrets and gossip had no place here.

Lady Toni Bevell-Davis was the Queen of Sioux Falls and that was a known fact. There wasn't anything that didn't happen that she didn't know first; so imagine her utter surprise when she was passing by the old Wesson place, shuddering as she did. Really, something needed to be done about that eyesore. _'I don't understand why they haven't torn this place down yet and build something new in its place. I will have to once again remind my husband to do something about this eyesore,'_ she vowed when she spotted movement from inside.

Now she never bought into the old legends that the Wesson Manor was haunted but she was suspicious. Only something or someone who  was up to no good would be in such a rundown place. Hiking up the hem of her dress she picked up her pace, after all she was a lady and ladies didn't run, and there was only one place that was equipped to handle such hooligans.

She knew just the person to deal with this and she didn't care if she had to drag him here by his ear. Whoever was in this house would be dealt with quickly.

 

* * *

 

Across town, Rowena MacLeod felt a smile grace her face as mischief spun in her eyes, "My, my this is going to make things in this town very interesting."

 

* * *

 

  _Sheriff's Office_

Sheriff Dean Winchester was utterly bored. There was only so many times that he could rescue the same cat from the same tree before he was ready to say screw it and let that English bitch, Lady Toni, get her own damn cat out of the tree. He was certain that she put the little terror up there before calling him, the woman was evil like that.

"Dean!"

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear," Dean muttered under his breath. He forced a smile on his face as he turned to face the pain in his ass that he longed to get rid of. "And what can I do for you, Toni?" Dean was happy that his voice didn't come out in a growl.

Lady Toni Bevell-Davis stalked into the sheriff's office like she owned it and given that she had more money than the whole town she could own this town if she wanted to. "I need to speak to you sheriff, right now!"

 _'Lord give me strength.'_ Dean thought as he struggled to keep the smile on his face. "You are speaking to me, just what is your issue today?"

Toni gave a sniffle for all of Dean's looks, and yes she fantasized about the man in her bed a few times. But, he was rather rude and uncouth. How he became sheriff she would never understand and why the people loved him was another thing she couldn’t grasp. "Someone is in the Wesson manor, I suggest you do your job and go check it out."

Dean forced back the sigh that wanted to escape his lips. "It could be just kids playing around and urging one another to explore the haunted mansion, it has happened before," Dean reminded her. He had lost count how many times he had been called out to chase some punk kid out there who wanted to cause mischief or someone who had been dared to go in there by their friends or people they wanted to impress by being brave and entering the supposedly haunted manor that once was home to their very own witch.

Toni glared at the man; she was used to having her demands obeyed in an instant and she hated that Dean dared not only to defy her but to question her. She was the wife of the mayor of this little town should be thankful to have someone as cultured as her around. "Still isn't that something you should be looking into, after all you are the _sheriff_ aren't you?"

Dean did his best not to bristle at the way she sneered out sheriff. He knew that she thought very little of him given that he had a GED instead of a high school diploma. But he had earned this job and had proven himself whereas little miss rich kid came from money and privilege, a fact that she loved to hold over everyone, and never worked a day in her life. How Mick, who was a nice guy, ended up married to her no one understood. Of course, everyone in town knew that their marriage was in name only. Mick's relationship with his bodyguard Ketch was one of the worst kept secrets in town along with Toni's numerous affairs.

Dean knew that Toni had been interested in him and she had tried his very first week as sheriff to get him into her bed. Dean had turned her down flat and from that moment she went out of her way to degrade him. Benny, who was not only Dean’s deputy but also his best friend from the moment he arrived in this town, pointed out that Dean wounded her pride for not tripping over himself to fall into her bed and Dean had to agree; since then Toni had gone out of her way to treat him like he was less than nothing.

There were rumors that Toni had tried to get rid of him, but Mick had put his foot down and flat out refused to lose a great sheriff because he refused to sleep with her. Dean knew that it helped that he was good friends with Arthur Ketch who happily reminded Toni that refusing to sleep with her was not means for firing Dean.

Dean might dislike Toni but no one hated her more than Ketch and the feeling was very mutual. It was rather amusing to watch those two pass off insults as greetings.

Toni had that look in her eyes and she wasn't leaving until she got her way. Dean let out a sigh, "If I check out the place will you leave us alone to do our jobs in case an actual emergency happens?"

Toni gave a sharp nod. "But when I am proven right I will expect an apology from you," she declared turning on her heel and heading for the door expecting Dean to follow right behind her.

Benny, the traitor just waved at him as Dean glared at Toni's back and followed after her. _'I'm going to make him do all the paperwork for the next month.'_ Dean vowed viciously.

Smiling to himself, Benny climbed to his feet. He would be more than willingly to deal with whatever punishment Dean came up for him, no doubt it would be doing the paperwork for a month. Dean hated paperwork, and if it saved him from having to be in the same area as Toni, he would happily take the punishment he thought to himself and poured himself a cup of coffee.

 

* * *

 

The moment he arrived at Wesson Manor Dean could tell that something was different about the place. He just couldn't put his finger on it, but there was no way that he was giving Toni the satisfaction of seeing that she was right.

"Well, are you going to knock on the door or just stand there looking pretty instead of doing your job?" Toni asked looking at Dean like he was the dirt beneath her shoes.

Dean felt his jaw clench; oh how he hated that smug look on her face. "Well since I am here on a job I am going to have to ask that you stay behind the fence and by asking I mean ordering you. You are a civilian after all." Dean reminded her and the bitch face she threw him was well worth the lecture he knew she would give him about being the mayor's wife and being allowed to go where she wanted.

Pushing open the rusty old gate, Dean made his way up the path, stopping only once when he saw a shadow in one of the windows. _'Please don't let her be right she will be insufferable for months,'_ Dean prayed silently.

Reaching the door, Dean eyed the doorbell before shrugging his shoulders and decided it was worth a shot and pressed it. He was surprised when he heard the bell ring throughout the house. He was even more surprised when the sound of footsteps reached him. "Now this is very interesting," Dean murmured under his breath. If it was someone sneaking around they would be running away not heading toward the front door.

 _'Sunshine'_ That was the first thought that appeared in Dean's mind when the man who opened the door smiled brightly at him.

"Hi, I'm Sam Wesson can I help you?" Sam asked looking a little worn out and confused at the sight of the rather handsome man standing at his doorstep.

"Wesson as in the Wesson family; owner of this manor?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes that Wesson. If I need to I have the papers to prove that I am the legal heir to this manor and thought it was the perfect place to raise my son," Sam informed him, his smile slipping away to a frown full of worry.

 _'That look doesn't belong on him.'_ Was the thought going through Dean's mind. He wanted to smile back on Sam's face. "No, there is no need to worry, you are not in trouble. This place has been abandoned for so long that people sneak into it and folks reported seeing some movement inside and as sheriff it is my job to look into those to make sure it's nothing serious," Dean explained.

"Oh, did that happen a lot?" Sam asked tilting his head in a way that Dean should not have found so hot.

"Teenagers and kids wanting to prove they are brave or impress someone usually while sneaking in. I usually just scare them off," Dean explained. "Oh, I'm Dean Winchester, sheriff of this town." Dean introduced himself when it hit him that he had never given his name to Sam.

A soft and gentle smile appeared on Sam's face. "It is really nice to meet you, Dean." A soft sound reached their ears. It was the sound of soft footsteps; that of a child and a moment later there standing behind Sam was a small boy who looked a lot like Sam.

Dean's thought was confirmed when Sam introduced the boy, "This is my son Jack." Sam picked up the small boy who stared at Dean with curiosity shining in his eyes as he studied the other man. "Jack, this is Dean, he is the sheriff of this town. That means he protects the people and keeps them safe," Sam explained to his son.

Jack's eyes widened. "Like Captain America?" Jack whispered in a low voice that was full of awe.

"That's right just like Captain America, Superman, and all your favorite heroes," Sam agreed and Dean felt his face heating up. He had never been compared to a superhero before.

"Well, I wouldn't say I am a superhero," Dean began.

Jack cut him off with a serious look that only a four-year-old could pull off, "Do you save people?"

Dean's lips twitched, he had a feeling where this was going but still managed to keep his face straight, "Yes I do."

"Do you stop bad people from hurting people?" Jack asked.

"I do my best to stop the bad people from hurting others," Dean promised.

"Then you are a superhero," Jack declared with a firm nod.

Well, there was no way that Dean could argue against that kind of logic. “Well if you say so then I happily accept the role as superhero,” Dean informed Jack with a smile.

"Good. Daddy put me down I want to go see Max he promised to tell me a story." Jack flashed his dad a set of puppy dog eyes that had Dean melting on the inside.

Dean wanted to ask who Max was but he didn't. It wasn't his place but he found himself feeling disappointed if Sam was taken.

"Remind your Uncle Max to keep all stories rated G or I will allow your Aunt Alicia to deal with him," Sam warned as he placed his son back down on the ground.

"I will daddy. But it is funny when Aunt Alicia whacks him on the head." Jack had a mischievous smile on his face before turning to face Dean. "Bye Dean, it was nice meeting you," Jack waved once at Dean before dashing off.

After watching Jack go and making sure he was heading in the right direction and not for the kitchen where he knew that Eileen had laid out fresh baked cookies, Sam turned back to Dean. "Sorry about that but while Max is my best friend and a wonderful uncle he does forget that Jack is still young and forgets to clean up his stories," Sam explained.

 _'Best friend he called this Max best friend, not boyfriend, husband or partner.'_ Dean was pleased that he managed to keep his cool and smiled at Sam. "He's a cute kid."

"Thank you, he is my whole world. That is why when the deed to this place came up I thought it was the perfect place to raise him, there is a kind of magic here. It is in the air. I also thought it was the perfect place for my friends and me to open up our own business," Sam explained his multicolored eyes reminding Dean of the wildflower that grew within the fields around here.

"And just what kind of store are you planning on opening, Mr Wesson?"

A very unwanted voice crashed over Dean like a bucket of water as he clenched his jaw and turned around to see Toni standing there, her hands on her hips as she smiled sweetly at Sam. But Dean knew her; she was like a shark sniffing around for blood and really that was an insult to sharks; they hadn’t done anything to be likened to Toni.

"I'm sorry but I don't think we have had the pleasure of meeting? I'm Sam Wesson and you are?”

 Sam moved out of the doorway and was about to head down the steps when Dean put a hand on his arm and stopped him. Well actually it was the spark that stopped him in his tracks.

From the look in Dean's incredible green eyes, he felt it as well. Sam didn't know what to think. He had had never expected his magic to response to anyone, he had seen it between Alicia and Eileen and he would admit that he longed to find someone to complete him like they did each other.

"I am Toni Bevell-Davis, my husband is the mayor of this charming town and I have not heard of any new stores opening up," Toni promptly told Sam.

"Huh, that is funny. I met your husband and an Arthur Ketch. They were both very nice guys and seemed very happy with the new store me and my friends were bringing in," Sam informed her with a sunny smile on his face.

Dean had to bit his lower lip. He doubted that Sam realized that he had just shaded the self-appointed Queen of Sioux Falls.

Toni let out a sniff of disdain as if she found Sam beneath her. "Well we will just have to see about that now, won't we? And how do we know that you are really the rightful heir to the Wesson Manor and why just now have you decided to conveniently move here?" Toni didn't trust the man. She knew he was hiding something and she was going to find out what it was. No one kept any secrets from her. Secrets were power and the more she knew the more control she had.

"Like I told Sheriff Dean I can prove my claim. I decided that I needed a change in my life and some place to raise my son. I'm sorry but I really don't see how it is any of your business?" Sam was confused how such a nice guy like Mick could be married to someone with such an attitude.

"You will have to forgive me if I wish to keep my town safe and free of riffraff." And from the look she shot Sam it was clear what she thought of him. "I will be keeping my eyes on your Mr. Wesson." Toni vowed the moment she could she would have someone look into Sam Wesson and she knew just the man to do the job.

Dean and Sam watched as Toni turned on her heel and left. Once she was out of sight Dean turned his attention back to Sam who looked a little more amused than upset. "Sorry about her she can be trying and a handful; thinks because she is the wife of the mayor she has a right to know everything that happens in our small community and that her word is law."

A fizzle of worry filled Sam. He knew how dangerous some people could be when on the hunt for secrets and while he had done his best to ensure that no one would never find a trace of him, he couldn't help but worry that Toni might stir up something. Just enough that would allow him to be tracked.

"Hey, you have nothing to worry about. If she gets too out of hand please let me know. I do not allow anyone to harass others in my town not even if they are the wife of the mayor." Dean saw a flicker of worry in Sam's eyes and he wasn't about to let Toni run Sam off just because she didn't know him or wasn't consulted on him opening up a store.

Sam didn't know why but he trusted Dean and even though they had just met there was something about Dean. Dean reminded him of the knights of old and ones who, when made a vow kept it. He had a good and kind heart. "I trust you, Dean. And thank you I know that you will do your best to keep her in line and I don't envy you on that task."

Dean's heart pounded with joy as Sam told him that he trusted him. "Thanks, and it is not easy but I wouldn't give up this job for anything. That been said I better get back to work. I look forward to seeing you around town."

"Count on it." Sam knew that there was no way he would be able to stay away from Dean and that was not counting on the fact that Jack seemed taken with him.

 

* * *

 

Benny looked up when Dean came walking back into the office. Dean didn't seem his usually growly self after being forced to do something by Toni, in fact his friend seemed happy. There was a sparkle in his eyes, the likes of which Benny hadn't seen since Cassie. well before she left Dean behind without a second thought as she took a job at a big city newspaper. Then it had become an unspoken rule that no one mentioned the name Cassie around Dean.

"So do I want to know why you are smiling? Should I be on the lookout for any unmarked graves?" Benny teased his friend.

"No Lady Toni lives to be a pain in my ass for another day. It turns out that someone has moved into the Wesson Manor, an actual Wesson. The heir to the manor and he’s is also opening a new store all which she knew nothing about," Dean explained as he removed his gun belt.

"Aah, and does this owner have a name?" Benny knew it, Dean was smitten with whoever had moved into the place.

A soft smile appeared on Dean's face. "Yeah his name is Sam Wesson. He moved in with his son Jack, the cutest kid you will ever meet and from the sounds of it his friends as well as fellow store owners."

Benny couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped him. He knew that there was no way that Toni would have liked that kind of news, someone opening something new without her knowledge. "I bet that went over well with her ladyship."

Dean grinned as he threw himself into his chair. "She did not. I just hope that she doesn't do anything foolish that will run Sam out of town," Dean muttered under his breath.

 _'My friend you are already so gone on this Sam you don't even know it yet.'_ Benny was happy for his friend he hadn't seen Dean like this since Cassie. After her he became a one night stand kind of man but that still didn't mean he wasn't going to check out this Sam for himself. "So I take it we will be keeping an eye on Mrs. Toni Bevell-Davis for the foreseeable future?"

"Damn right we will. I don't trust her. She doesn't like being kept out of the loop or surprised like this and the fact that Sam didn't trip over himself trying to gain her favor and met with Mick and Ketch not her really didn't endear him to her," Dean informed Benny.

Benny let out a low whistle, he knew Toni no doubt didn't take that well and she would be looking into Mr. Wesson. "Well for a small town we sure are never dull," Benny commented.

Dean could only agree with his friend. "I say we have more than earned ourselves a few beers tonight."

"Meg's?" Benny asked even though there was no doubt that was where they would go. Meg Master, after all ran the only bar in town and she never told them where she got it but she served some of the best damn beers anywhere.

"Meg's," Dean agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Max Barnes wasn't one to stay put but Sam had been like a brother to him and his twin sister Alicia and more importantly, they were bound by their magic. So when Sam announced that he had found a place to settle down and raise Jack in Alicia and Max hadn't thought twice about coming with him. They had made a vow that they wouldn't leave Sam or Jack alone and unguarded, not after the last time.

Still, Max couldn't help but feel a little bored. Sam was upstairs getting Jack ready for bed which included a bath and at least two stories. Alicia was curled up with her girlfriend Eileen on the couch, the two of them looking cozy and Max knew from personal experience that he didn't want to be around them when they got all lovey-dovey. He loved his sister, he just didn’t need or want ~~s~~ to watch her make out session.

"I'm going to head out. Check out that Meg's place that Arthur told me about," Max informed the two women who had been looking at him with curiosity in their eyes.

"Just don't do anything I wouldn't do," Alicia called over her shoulder.

Max raised an eyebrow at his twin. "That really doesn't mean a lot. I am your twin and I know all sorts of thing that you got up to." He grinned as Alicia glared at him.

"See if you can learn more about this Dean," Eileen added.

None of them had missed the dreamy look in Sam's eyes after he finished talking with whoever had come to visit them and even Jack was going on about the superhero Dean he had met.

"Will do," Max sighed. He was rather interested in this Dean that had left an impression on both Wesson boys.

 

* * *

 

Meg's was hoping just like it normally was on a Friday night. Meg Masters the owner of the bar was behind the bar mixing and passing out drinks.

"Smile sweetie you look so much more handsome when you have a smile on that sexy face of yours," Meg teased her husband as she passed by Castiel, stopping long enough to steal a kiss from him.

Castiel's lips twitched up into a fond smile as he watched the love of his life move around the bar with skill and ease. "I will try for you." He found himself promising.

"Good! Hey, Dean and Benny maybe you can cheer up my husband!" Meg called as she saw her husband’s two best friends arriving.

"Well Meg that is a tall order but we will try our best as long as you give us some of that sweet whiskey," Dean offered as a trade.

"I think I can arrange that," Meg promised with a wink trusting that her husband was in good hands, even if Dean and Benny had been the ones who dragged him into mischief when they were younger. "Just try and stay out of trouble. It would look bad if the sheriff and his deputy had to arrest themselves," Meg teased. "Though you three did rock those heels and dresses," was Meg's parting comment.

Instead of looking embarrassed Dean looked rather smug. "I can't say about the two of you but damn right I did."

Benny tossed a wadded up napkin at Dean. "No bragging. You know the rules, no one wants to hear about how you looked good in a dress and no I still do not want to know where you got them or how you got them in our sizes."

Dean let out a grumbled. "You are no fun," he informed his friend.

But Benny wasn't paying attention to his friends, his eyes were on the handsome man who had just stepped through the doors. "Gentlemen if you will excuse me I have some hunting to do."

Dean and Castiel exchanged a look. They knew that they had just been dumped in favor of the latest person to catch Benny's eye.

"Have you seen him before?" Castiel asked glancing at the rather handsome man who had just entered the bar.

Looking at him, Dean shook his head. "Can't say that I have but Benny looks like he plans on getting to know him."

 

* * *

 

Max knew it the moment he stepped foot into Meg's that there was something special about it. It was all around the town; a sense of magic, untainted and untouched by darkness, just the right place for Sam to heal and Jack to learn about his heritage.

"Well hello you must be new, I think I would remember such a handsome face."

A grin crossed Max's face as he turned around to see a rather tall drink of water that he wouldn't mind tossing back and sampling. "I bet you say that to all the new guys in town," Max flirted back.

"Well can you blame me? You are extremely good looking. And I bet you would look even better underneath me," Benny purred.

Max didn't bother holding back his laughter at that. "Are you always this forward? Cause I have to say that I like it and I like the idea of riding you first before you fuck me into your mattress." Max couldn't remember the last time that he had a good one night stand.

"Oh, sweetheart I think you just might be my dream guy. Can I buy you a drink first? Get your name before we head out?" Benny asked.

"That sounds like a wonderful plan and it's Max," shifting his body closer to Benny he whispered in his ear, "Care to tell me the name I will no doubt be screaming later as I come?"

Benny knew this was lust at first sight. "Benny. Now, how about that drink sugar?"

 

* * *

 

Dean could only shake his head as he watched Benny hit on and pick up the newcomer, who from the looks his friend was giving him, was matching Benny's flirting. "Well I am down one drinking buddy it looks like it is just you and me."

"Indeed." Castiel had never been one to pick up a one night stand and he found it fascinating to watch Dean and Benny when they wanted to find someone to go home with. Before Meg, he had only had one other lover Balthazar and even though their relationship had ended, they still were able to remain friends.

"Meg and I are having a child," Castiel informed Dean in his usual blunt way. Of course, it had been when Dean had just taken a swallow of his whiskey. "Well Meg is the one who will have the baby but I will be the father."

"Dude, while I am thrilled for the two of you, could you have waited until I had my drink?" Dean asked as he mopped up his spilled drink. A smile broke out on his face. "But I am happy for the two of you. You will make wonderful parents."

"Thank you, my friend. Does that mean I can put you down for babysitting duty?" Castiel asked his blue eyes shining with happiness.

"Yeah, Uncle Dean will be more than happy to watch over your guy's kid, after all, someone has to teach them the joys of pie."

"I couldn't ask for a better uncle for our child."

Dean was touched and raised his glass to Castiel, an action that Castiel followed. "To the future Masters kid," Dean chimed as their glasses clinked together.

 

* * *

 

Entering her bedroom, Toni moved toward ~~s~~ her dresser where she pulled out a locked journal. Unlocking it she flipped through the pages until she found the name she was looking for. Pulling out her phone she dialed the number. She didn't have to worry about being overheard, her husband was out with his lover and she probably wouldn't see him until sometime tomorrow which was fine with her. "Gordon? It is Toni I have need of your services. I need you to find out all you can about one Sam Wesson and if you get it to me by the end of this week I will double your fee." Her lips curved up into a smile. "I thought that would get your interest."

Soon she would know all there was to know about Sam Wesson, he wouldn't have a single secret kept from her.

 

* * *

 

_The Next Morning_

Dean's eyes shone with amusement as Benny came strolling into the office whistling a happy tune. "I take it you had a good night?" Dean asked as he watched his friend make his way to the coffeemaker.

"Damn right I did." Benny smiled fondly as he thought about Max and the tender kiss they shared before Max left that morning. "And how was your night?"

"Castiel informed me that he and Meg are going to be parents." Dean waited for the moment that Benny had taken his first sip of coffee. He took ~~a~~ great joy in Benny spitting out his coffee.

"Say what?" Benny asked once he stopped coughing.

"You heard me. Our buddy is going to be a dad."

"Huh, who would have thought it that Castiel would be the first of us to have a family." Benny shot a look at Dean. "Sorry about that mate. I know you dreamed of that future with Cassie."

"Cassie and I just weren't meant to last. Yeah, I did dream of settling down with her and starting a family but that dream died when she left me. I'm happy with my life and I'm happy for Castiel and Meg." Dean knew his friend hadn't meant it and while it had taken time, he had moved passed Cassie and the heartbreak she left in her wake when she kissed him one last time before driving out of his life for good.

What Dean didn't say out loud was now he was wondering about a pair of sunflower eyes and a smile that outshone the sun and a little boy that thought of him as a hero and how they would fit into his life.

 

* * *

 

"So you do know where you live," Alicia commented as her twin came strolling into the manor. One look at Max's grinning face as well as the hickeys on his neck had her raising her eyebrow. "Well someone looks like they had a very good night. Hey!" Alicia attempted to hit him when he stole her cup of coffee right out of her hand.

Laughing Max danced out of her reach. "To answer your question, yes I had a very good night," he informed her before taking a sip of her coffee. "So where are Sam and Jack?" Max asked noticing that the two of them missing.

"Jack unleashed the puppy dog eyes on Sam asking if they could go for a walk around town so he could see his new home. Which we all know translates to finding the store that sells the best sweets," Alicia informed her brother as she placed a plate of food down in front Eileen and slapped Max's hands away with the spatula  in her hands. "Seriously if you want your own food make it yourself."

Raising his hands, Max moved to do just that.

Eileen and Alicia exchanged a smile. This move just might be good for all of them and maybe they could all find some happiness here.

 

* * *

 

Dean was wondering around town. He wasn't one to stay put for too long, and with Benny watching the office and knowing how to contact him if there were any emergencies, Dean let his feet do his walking; greeting those who stopped to talk to him.

"DEAN!" A happy cry filled the air as a small body launched itself at Dean.

"Whoa, hey there little guy." Dean smiled down at Jack who was looking up at him with a huge smile on his face.

"I told my dad that was you. I saw you by Miss Rowena's shop. She gave me a bag of gummy bears for free!" Jack babbled out as he told Dean about his day.

Dean listened to every word that Jack told him. "I agree Miss Rowena has the best candy. And just between you and me, gummy bears are pretty awesome."

For one brief moment Sam had a felt nothing but pure panic when Jack went rushing away until he saw his son latching onto Dean's legs. And didn't that just make his heart pick up a little bit of speed at the sight of Jack hugging Dean's legs and Dean smiling down at him. "Well, I see you found my little runaway," Sam commented as he joined the pair.

"Jack and I were just talking about the joys of gummy bears. But Jack you really shouldn't run away from your dad. I bet you worried him," Dean explained gently to Jack.

A soft gasp escaped Jack's lips as he let go of his Dean and he flung his arms around his dad's legs. "I didn't mean to scare you, daddy. I just saw Dean and wanted to say him to my new friend," Jack explained.

Sam couldn't stay mad at his son and he understood why Jack wanted to see Dean again. There was something about the man that drew them to him. He had the kind of soul that was nurturing and protective. The man was a protector and it made people feel safe to be around him. "Just don't do it again." Sam pleaded with his son.

"Okay, daddy I won't. Dean, would you like to join us on our walk? I will even share some of my gummy bears with you," Jack offered as he flashed Dean the puppy dog eyes he had learned from his dad.

Dean was touched by the offer. "I couldn't impose." Dean wanted to say yes but he didn't want to impose on a father and son outing.

"No please join us, Dean," Sam pleaded throwing in his own puppy dog eyes.

At that moment Dean knew that he was forever powerless against those two combined looks. "Okay, those are dangerous weapons and has anyone ever been able to say no to them?"

"Nope!" Sam sounded very pleased at that fact. "So you might as well give in now and join us."

Shaking his head Dean's lips curled up into a true smile. "I can't think of anything better than hanging out with two of my favorite guys."

From her spot in her shop, Rowena let out a hum as she watched Jack slip his tiny hand into Dean's and his dad's. Yes, things were coming along nicely. The magician had his knight and two twin souls had found their way to one another.

"And what has got you smiling like that? Did you finally turn Queen Bitch into a frog like you have been promising for so long?" A curious voice asked from behind Rowena.

Smiling Rowena turned around to face her lover. "I decided that wouldn't be fair to frogs and I am currently trying to figure out what to turn dear Toni into that won't insult whatever poor creature I turn her into."

Clea could only shake her head at her partner. If there was anyone in the town who hated Toni more than Arthur Ketch it was Rowena MacLeod. The two women made no attempt at hiding their dislike of one another. No one knew why they hated one another expect that their hate ran deep. Rowena had made it clear that if Toni was trapped in a burning building she wouldn't lift a finger to help her, and she had even stated one time she would probably fuel the fire instead.

"So do I get to know what has got you smiling like that then?" Clea asked.

"Our dear sheriff has found the other half of his soul, a true soulmate. Now all they have to do is survive the darkness that is coming. There is a shadow from Sam's past one that doesn't want to let him go," Rowena warned.

"What kind of darkness?" Clea asked; there was no missing the worry in her voice.

"Dark magic, old and very dark. I see very little light. It is like looking into the heart of a dark star, cold and void of life. Dean will be the sword, the one to rise up and give his magician will to fight back the darkness and no longer run from its shadow." Rowena had seen it, a figure hidden in shadows but she could not miss the power that flowed off of him in waves.

Clea shivered at Rowena's words as her gazed moved to the window to where Dean, Sam, and Jack stood. She had sensed it the moment Sam Wesson and his young son entered the store. He was a Wesson; the magic flowed off him like waves. He was powerful, yet his gentle soul and kind smile showed the kind of man he was. "Should we warn them?" she asked.

Rowena shook her head. "We cannot. It is not our fight. They must face this together and they must find their way to one another." Her lips twitched up into a smile as her eyes shone with mischief, "That doesn't mean that we can't give them a nudge here and there."

For a brief moment, Clea wondered if she should warn Dean that he was about to be the subject of Rowena's matchmaking attempts. _'No it will be much more entering to watch Dean try and avoid Rowena's less than subtle attempts of getting him and Sam together.'_ "Just try and not drag the whole town into your schemes," Clea suggested.

"I make no promises."

Clea wasn't surprised that had been Rowena's response.

 

* * *

 

Gordon Walker was the best at his job and his job included finding out secrets that people didn't want to come to light. And while Toni Bevell-Davis would never be someone he liked; she did pay very well. When she called him with a job offer he knew whoever this Sam Wesson was he must have done something to piss her off big time given the money she was offering him. He had been trained to be aware of his surroundings and he knew he was being watched. "You might as well come out of the shadows. I know you are there."

The man who stepped out into the light didn't look all that imposing but Gordon felt shivers run up and down his spine and he knew to trust his instincts; this man was dangerous.

"I hear you are looking into Sam Wesson," The man stated offering Gordon a small smile. A smile that held no warmth at all to it.

"So what if I am? What is it to you?" Gordon demanded. He hissed as he felt the wards on his arm burn. Oh, he knew that there were things out there that the rest of humanity turned a blind eye to. Gordon knew that he was dealing with magic users.

"I too am looking for Sam Wesson. And I am willing to pay a triple of what you are currently being offered for any information as to where he is."

Oh, now that was a very tempting offer. "My current employer will still demand results and as I would like to keep her for future jobs I will need to give her something," Gordon explained.

"Oh and by all means you can tell her everything you find. I just want to know where Sam is. That is all that matters to me."

Gordon Walker had no love for magic users. Not after he had watched his sister become hooked on dark magic and the bright soul he knew and loved wither away until nothing but a shell of her was left one that would do anything to satisfy her hunger. But he wasn't a fool, he knew that if he said no that this would be his end. The man before him had dark magic; it flowed off him and he made no attempts to hide it. "Very well you have a deal."

The man's lips curled up into a smile. "Wonderful I am glad that you made the right choice Mr. Walker."

Gordon wasn't at all surprised that the man knew his name. "So how am I supposed to find you? And do I get a name?"

"I will find you and you may call me Lucifer."

It figures that Gordon was working for the devil, but his soul had been damned the day he put an end to the creature that was posing as his sister.


	3. Chapter 3

"So this is it," Sam gestured to Dean as they entered his new store.

Dean let out a low whistle. The place was at first glance a herb store but as Dean looked around he saw homemade baking as well as knitted blankets, knitted dolls, and clothing and a wall full of books. "This is amazing. I'm sure that you will get a lot of business. I do love the fact that you named it after the elvish word for treasure, Mírë. It fits."

Sam didn't know why Dean's approval meant so much to him but it did. "Thank you. I love Lord of the Rings; Tolkien was such an inspiration to me. This was a group venture. My friends and I wanted to start somewhere small just to see if we could make it. The herb and books are my doing, the baking is done by Eileen and the knitting is done by Alicia and Max."

The last name had Dean turning the classic book of cars in his hand. "Max? I think my friend Benny and your friend Max hooked up last night at Meg's our local bar."

Shaking his head Sam should have seen that coming. "That does sound like Max. He wasn't home this morning when I left with Jack who wanted to see the town." Sam cast a glance at his son, to find he was in the spot he had claimed as his own when his dad and his aunts and uncle had been setting things up. Max had bought him a red chair that had an Iron Man's symbol on it and he was happily spreading out his gummy bears on the little red table Sam had found for him.

Something eased in Dean's chest as he realized the Max that Jack had called Uncle Max was just a friend to Sam. "Well, I think it looks amazing and when you open I will be one of your first customers." Dean knew that he was convinced that he could get Meg, Castiel. Benny and others in town to check this place out. "The only one who might have an issue with your store is Toni but that is only because you didn't bow down and kiss her feet. She is a bit of a snob and doesn't like being kept out of the loop."

"Aah." That explained so much to Sam. "Rowena informed me on the things I needed to know and I know about her and Mayor Davis’ open marriage. Also that if I see Ketch and Toni in the same room together it would be wise for my health to get the hell out of there."

Dean wasn't at all surprised to hear that Rowena had already started filling Sam in on the local gossip. "Very wise advice and you should remember that. No two people hate each other more than Arthur Ketch and Toni Bevell-Davis. Many of us are wondering when Mick and Toni are going to divorce but a lot of us figure that won't happen until Mick is no longer mayor or Toni has found someone richer or more powerful to marry."

Sam could see that just from his first meeting with Toni she seemed like a woman that needed the power to be in control and have others obey her. He had also had the pleasure of meeting both Mick and Arthur and while they both did their best to keep their relationship professional Sam hadn't missed the bond between the two of them. "I got that feeling from her, she reminds me of my ex. He was possessive and power hungry." Sam found himself pressing down on the palm of his hand where a faint scar was at the mention of his ex.

Dean had worked as a sheriff for years and he knew the signs of abuse but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to force Sam to reveal something he wasn't ready to share with him. "Well don't worry about Toni, she likes to think she is the queen around her and that her word is law but if she ever removed her blinders she would see that she doesn't have the power in this town that she thinks she does so don't let her scare you away. I know the town would be a lot less bright without you in it."

"Thank you, Dean, that means a lot to me." Sam knew no mattered what happened in the coming days he would be staying if only for Dean.

The moment between the two of them was broken when Dean's walkie-talkie went off. "This better be an emergency," Dean growled under his breath as he pressed the button. "What is up Benny?"

"Sorry to disturb you but I just got a call from Clea. Toni and Rowena look ready to throw down and unless we want to be cleaning up bloodshed we better head over there and do something about it," Benny informed Dean.

Closing his eyes Dean counted to ten. If there was anyone in the town who hated Toni more than Ketch it was Rowena MacLeod. The two women made no attempt at hiding their dislike of one another. No one knew why they hated one another expect that their hatred ran deep.

So getting a call from Clea, Rowena’s wife and co-owner of one of their local sweet shop ~~s~~ , that Rowena and Toni looked ready to rip each other eyes out wasn't a call that Dean or Benny ignored.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there." Signing off Dean sent Sam an apologetic look. "Sorry but duty calls. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later," Sam promised.

"Jack, I've got to go but I'll see you later buddy," Dean called out.

Abandoning his gummy bears Jack raced around to say goodbye to Dean. "Do you have to go?" Jack asked giving Dean his puppy dog eyes.

Dean's heart melted at the sight. "I do buddy. I have to go do my job. But I promise I will see you again."

Jack let out a loud sigh but nodded his head and allowed his dad to pull him away from Dean. "I like Dean," Jack murmured as Sam picked him up after Dean had exited the store.

"I like him too," Sam admitted softly as father and son watched Dean wave one last time to them before getting into his cruiser and pulling away.

 

* * *

 

Toni Bevell-Davis was enraged as she stormed into her house. "How dare they treat me like I am a criminal?" She seethed under her breath. Oh how she wished she could walk into the sheriff's department and inform both Dean and Benny that they were fired and then kick Clea and Rowena out of her town but her husband would never let her do that. He was too soft and weak and allowed things like friendship to get in the way of maintaining power.

Grabbing a glass she poured herself a glass of scotch, taking a swing of it she did her best to calm down. She just had to wait and bide her time until she could take care of all of those who stood against her and a key piece was learning all about Sam Wesson and his friends.

 

* * *

 

Sam was a mess. It was opening day of Mírë and he couldn't hide his nervousness. So much was riding on this being a good opening day.

"Dude you are stressing me out. Can you please calm down?" Alicia demanded from her spot where she was laying out her newest batch of knitting she had just made.

"I agree, it doesn't help anyone by stressing out too much," Eileen signed after she gave her baking table one more look.

"Besides didn't Dean promise he would be here? And I know that Benny wouldn’t miss the opening, not if he wants another piece of this sweet ass," Max added.

Sam knew his friends were right and he took a deep breath. "I know you are all right. I guess I am just nervous what with this being opening day as well as Jack's official day at preschool." Sam didn't really have to worry about Jack he utterly adored Jody Mills and she had already adopted him and Jack. He was like the mother that Sam didn't have.

"I bet you ten bucks that Dean is the first one through the door," Alicia called out trying to lighten the tension in the air.

A faint blush appeared on Sam's cheeks. "He said he would try but he is a busy man."

Alicia was ten dollars richer. Dean was the first man through the door followed by the man she could only presume was Benny from the way her twin's face lit up into a smile.

 

* * *

 

It had been a month since Sam and Jack Wesson had moved into town and Dean Winchester couldn't remember the last time that he had ever been so happy. Not even with Cassie. Sure he had loved her but it wasn't like anything he was beginning to feel for Sam.

"Will, you just ask the guy out already?" Benny was getting a little tired of watching his best friend moon over Sam for the past month.

"I'll ask Sam out when you and Max stop pretending that your hookups are one night stands and you two actually admit that you like one another," Dean tossed back.

Benny shot his friend a look. _'If that is what it takes to stop watching you mooning over Sam then so be it. Besides I would be damn lucky to have a man like Max as a partner.'_ Benny's decision was made, he would finally ask Max out and if that also gave Dean a kick in the pants well that was just a bonus.

 

* * *

 

"Where's Max?" Sam asked when he noticed that Alicia had come back alone. It was rare to see one twin without the other, well less rare since they had moved here.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Max is at the bar looking to jump Benny. It is getting rather sad at this point, they should just admit that they like each other and start dating. Much like you pining over the hot as sin sheriff who looks for the smallest excuses to see you. Can you two just date already?"

Eileen the traitor shrugged her shoulders as she sighed to him, "She's right. Just jump Dean already."

Sam could feel his face heating up. "I have no idea what you are talking about. Dean is just a good friend."

"A good friend that you want pounding you into your mattress," Alicia helpfully added.

Sam shook his head. He wanted to believe that Dean was not only good-looking, okay he was the sexiest man Sam ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on, but that he also had a kind and caring heart.

"Sam, Jack loves Dean and Dean adores Jack as well as you," Eileen added.

It was no secret that Jack was utterly charmed by Dean just like his dad was.

"Dean is nothing like Lucifer," Alicia voiced.

Sam flinched. "I know he isn't. I just need to tell Dean about my magic and if he doesn't run screaming then maybe I will ask him out," Sam promised.

 

* * *

 

Now it wasn't hard to keep a secret from getting out in Sioux Falls and within an hour everyone knew that Benny and Max were officially a couple given the way Max jumped Benny in the middle of Meg's.

Dean could only shake his head and was pleased to hear that he didn't have to arrest Benny for public nudity.

"Well, it is about damn time," Sam commented when Dean told him the news. Once again Dean was spending the evening with Sam and Jack something that seemed to be happening more often than not. Every evening Dean had off he found himself drawn to Wesson Manor.

"I am not surprised. I haven't seen Max as serious with anyone as he is with Benny." Biting his lower lip Sam came to a decision. Jack was sound asleep, worn out from playing with Dean and this was the right time to fully put his trust in Dean.

"Come with me." Sam offered his hand. "And I need you to trust me."

"Always Sammy." Dean slipped his hand into Sam's and allowed him to lead him out into the back yard.

"Close your eyes, Dean," Sam whispered.

Raising an eyebrow Dean did as he asked and let his eyes flutter close and kept them close until Sam said, "Okay now open them."

At first, Dean could only blink as he took in the sight around them. The flowers that seemed to have been dead were blooming, the light around them seemed to be glowing more and there were butterflies dancing around them, flying in and out of Sam's hair, and between the two of them. But the most striking thing was Sam's eyes; they were now glowing gold.

"Do you believe in magic?" Sam asked.

"I have ever since I first laid eyes on you," Dean whispered.

"The reason I came back here is because Wesson's have always had magic but it is strongest here. Magic flows all around us. Here Jack and I are safe from my past," Sam explained.

Dean's brows furred together as he thought back to what Jack asked him as he put him to bed. Jack's pleading words rang in his ears.

_"Will you keep the bad man away from us, the one who hurt my daddy?" Jack had asked in a small voice as Dean tucked the blankets around him._

_Dean had wondered if Sam had been abused in the past and now Jack's innocent question had given him the answer. "I will. I will do my very best to keep anyone from hurting your daddy again."_

_"You're a hero and a hero always keeps his promise."_

"I promise to protect you and Jack. I would never allow anyone to hurt you in any way," Dean promised.

"I believe you, Dean."

"Good." Dean cupped Sam's face in-between his hands. "Now would it be okay if I kissed you?"

"Please," Sam whispered.

Dean pressed his lips against Sam's and he felt a spark of magic and belonging as he finally kissed Sam.

Sam could hear his magic singing as Dean kissed him and he knew that he had found the other half of his soul.

"Care to take this up to my bedroom?" Sam asked when they broke the kiss.

"I don't want to rush you into anything you aren't ready for." Even though Dean wanted nothing more than to make love to Sam right now.

"We have waited long enough and I want to feel you in me right now," Sam whispered.

"Well then lead on baby boy."

 

* * *

 

"Lady Toni Bevell-Davis?"

Toni turned her ice stare on the man sitting on her couch. "And who might you be? Considering you entered my home without an invitation. Give me one good reason that I shouldn't call the sheriff's department and have them remove you from my sight?"

"Forgive me, I am Lucifer Morningstar and I believe we have the same thing in common Sam Wesson. I have come to reclaim what is mine."

"And why should I help you?"

"Miss Bevell-Davis, you are a woman of class, of distinction, you deserve better than this small town. You deserve to have the world bow before you and I can offer you that and more."

Toni felt her heart speed up as Lucifer stroked her cheek and she found herself unable to look away from his gaze. She knew one thing, he spoke the truth about this town, her husband, his lover and those in the town; they didn't deserve her. "You speak pretty words but how do I know that you won't toss me aside the moment you have Wesson?"

"Jealousy does not suit you. It is not Sam I want, but what he possesses; magic. Surely you know the legend ~~s~~ of the Wesson's, how they made miracles and wondrous things happen. Sam was the last heir until he had Jack; the first child born of magic. I want their magic. While Jack is only a child now, he has great potential. And Sam, he has so much untapped magic flowing through his veins." Lucifer licked his lips in anticipation of what he could do with all that power at his disposal. "And, If you help me, I shall give you the world."

There was only one thing Toni could say to such an offer like that, "Yes."

 

* * *

 

"Evil has come to Sioux Falls," Rowena whispered as a chill settled over the town.


	4. Chapter 4

All those who shared a connection to magic could feel it settle over them as Sam's magic bound Sam and Dean's souls together in a way that only soulmates could be bonded.

Alicia and Eileen curled up together and smiled as they felt the magic wash over them.

Max kissed Benny deeply as he felt the magic and wondered if he would be able to do that with Benny.

Rowena grinned as she and Clea danced under the moonlight, sharing a kiss as they recalled the night their magic bonded them together.

Castiel pressed a hand on Meg's bump; the two of them sharing a kiss.

And Lucifer's lips curled up into a snarl. "That won't be enough to protect you, Sam. I will have what I want. Nothing will stop me."

* * *

 

Sam woke up to a sight that he knew he would never get tired of, Dean curled up beside him and Jack in ~~-~~ between them, lying above the covers, showing Dean his newest art creations.

"Good morning," Sam greeted his two favorite guys.

"Morning daddy." Jack grinned at his dad before turning his attention back to his art which featured the dog he was hoping to convince his father to get.

"Morning." Dean leaned over and stole a quick kiss from Sam. "No regrets," Dean whispered against Sam's lips.

"Good because neither Jack nor I are going to let you go without a fight."

* * *

 

Rowena studied Dean. She knew that he had such a kind and caring heart but past hurts had caused him to bury it. But he never hid how much he cared for this town and the people who called it home.

And he couldn't hide how much he had come to care for Sam and his son Jack.

"Do you believe in magic Dean?" Rowena asked him right out.

Now if Rowena had asked him that before he had met Sam, Dean would have said no but that night with Sam when Sam had made the butterflies dance around them and the flowers bloom. "I believe that there are things out there that some refuse to believe are real. So yeah I believe in magic."

"Good. Now there are two kinds of magic, good and dark magic. Those who use dark can be very dangerous and Lucifer is a master of the dark arts and extremely dangerous. It is rumored that he tried to bond himself to a white magic user; a very powerful one and sought to take his magic from his and make it his own. Now the one he wants has escaped from him and Lucifer has been hunting for him since. Now this is just rumors and I would be taking something like this to the high coven but it would be my word against his and he has made all those who spoke out against him disappear.

"The person Lucifer seeks is here. It's Sam, isn't it? Lucifer is the bad man Jack asked me to protect his dad from."

"It is and Sam is in a lot of danger as are you. Oh, do you boys really think you are fooling anyone? The whole town is talking about the two of you." Rowena rolled her eyes at the shocked look in Dean's eyes.

* * *

 

Now a secret doesn't stay a secret for long in Sioux Falls and soon everyone was talking about and giving Dean and Sam their congratulations over their relationship. Dean could only grin and bear it but he hadn't been happier and his happiness only grew as Jack shyly approached him.

"Hey what is up little guy?" Dean asked helping Jack up onto the couch beside him.

"Can I call you papa Dean? Daddy said it was okay but I needed to ask you." Jack smiled up at Dean with hope in his eyes.

Dean's eyes shot to Sam. "It's okay with me," Sam told Dean.

"Then yeah I would be honored if you called me papa."

The smile that broke out on Jack's face could have outshone the sun. "Yeah, I love you papa Dean," he declared before throwing his arms around Dean in a tight hug.

"I love you too little man. Just like I love your daddy."

Sam moved to join his family and wrapped his arms around Jack. "I love you too Dean," Sam whispered before pressing his lips against Dean's in a kiss.

 

* * *

 

 _'It couldn't be.'_ Castiel hoped that he was seeing things, that it was his imagination playing tricks on him. But he feared deep in his heart that it was not; that he had just seen his brother leaving with Toni Bevell beside him.

But it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him as rumors got around that Toni Bevell-Davis had served Mick with divorce papers and had taken on a new lover.

Dean hated Lucifer Morningstar on sight. There was something evil and vile about that man and he wanted him out of his town as soon as possible.

"Lucifer is my older brother. He did not approve of my relationship with Meg and I feared what he would have done to her if we hadn't moved here," Castiel found himself telling Dean. He knew that his friend did not like or trust Lucifer. "You are right in not wanting to trust Lucifer and it would be best for everyone if he left but I fear has come here for a reason and will not leave until he has what or who he has come here for."

"If he wants Sam he will have to go through me."

 

* * *

 

The sound of the bell chiming above the door to his store had Sam turning a smile on his face, only for it to fall away as a look of terror replaced it.

"Sam, did you really think you would be able to run and hide from me?" Lucifer purred as he entered Sam's shop and moved toward his ex.

Sam felt pure fear take over him as he took a step back, thankful that Jack was out with Benny and Max. Jack had taken a liking to Benny just like Benny had him and he loved telling his dad how much he loved riding in Benny's jeep and how Benny let him play with the siren.

"Step away from my partner," A deep possessive growl filled the air and Sam felt himself relax as Dean entered the shop and came to stand next to him.

"I know why you are here and you ain't getting Sam. Sam is mine just like I am his and I ain't giving him up without a fight," Dean drawled out.

"Oh, I was hoping you would say that," Lucifer drawled out.

"NO!" It hit Sam in an instant as Lucifer let his magic fly and he knew that he would be too late. That he couldn't protect Dean in time.

The most amazing thing happened. The spell designed to kill Dean bounced off of him as a golden glow enveloped Dean.

"It can't be," Lucifer whispered in shock.

"My knight," Sam whispered. "My shield." Long ago Sam had heard tales of the one he was destined to bond with. The one who would be his knight and shield.

"No longer will I be afraid of you Lucifer. No longer will you hunt me or my son. No longer will you have any power over me," Sam growled as he took a step toward ~~s~~ Lucifer his own power pulsing the air around him.

"We both know that you can't kill me," Lucifer taunted Sam. "And your shield is no match for me."

"I won't kill you. Instead I will cut you off from the magic that you love and abuse so much. You will be the thing you hate the most human," Sam sneered at Lucifer.

"A fitting punishment considering that you will now have Toni Bevell hounding you for robbing her of the power she craves so much," Dean added.

Reaching out Dean linked his fingers with Sam and felt Sam's magic flow through him as Sam spoke the words that would forever bind Lucifer's magic.

Lucifer fell back against the counter as he felt his connection to the darkness and shadows being cut from him. It was lost to him forever. "You can't do this to me."

"You will find brother that they can."

Three sets of eyes turned to the man no one had heard arrive and from the way Lucifer paled Dean thought he might like him.

"Michael," Lucifer whispered in dread.

"Michael." Sam bowed his head.

The man known as Michael entered the shop. "Sam, I am pleased to see that you have finally found your shield, your knight. Long have we waited for the day the heir of  Wesson found his bond mate." Michael smiled at the two of them before turning his attention to Lucifer and it was like a wave of cold filled the room. "Lucifer, brother it is time that we had a talk. No longer will you be a threat to Sam, Dean or their son."

Michael touched Lucifer's shoulder and then with only the sound of fluttering wings filling the shop, the two were gone.

With a raised eyebrow Dean turned to face Sam. "Well, now that is settled how about we head home where I can give you a full body check over?" Dean asked.

"You were the one that had a spell aimed at him; shouldn't I be checking you over?" Sam asked playfully, but there was no missing the worry in his voice. He was afraid that this might scare Dean away from him.

Sensing Sam's fear Dean cupped Sam's chin and lifted his head up, "Hey, I am not going anywhere. You are mine for the rest of our lives."

"I knew that something awaited me when I came to Sioux Falls. I didn't expect to find my Mírë, my most beloved treasure."

"Sap," Dean murmured as he brushed his lips against Sam's.

"Your sap," Sam whispered as his lips brushed against Dean's

"Damn right," Dean agreed before claiming Sam's lips in a soul-searing kiss. He knew that this was just the beginning. That there were still more adventures and moments to come and he couldn't wait to experience them with the man in his arms.

 

* * *

 

Dean didn't think his life could get any better he had Sam and Jack, the family he didn't know he had been missing from his life when he got word that Mick had issued divorce papers to Toni and she had left the town with her head high as the town celebrated her leaving. Now as he watches Sam chase Jack around the yard, the little boy covered in grease from helping Dean earlier working on the Impala Dean wondered how much it would take to convince Sam that Jack needed a sibling.


End file.
